


Podfic of "dreams don't scare you (they ain't big enough)"

by Profilore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Coda, Gen, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profilore/pseuds/Profilore
Summary: There are roughly eight people Tony needs to call urgently, including representatives from the UN, NYPD, DODC and Pepper. The sensitive tech needs to be inventoried on scene and placed on another flight tonight, with the recently reactivated Colonel Rhodes sitting co-pilot. All of this needs to be coordinated with Happy and the team already mobilized.What he says is this: "Is he alive?"*Sorry for my terrible pronunciation and russian accent... I tried...





	Podfic of "dreams don't scare you (they ain't big enough)"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dreams don't scare you (they ain't big enough)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464929) by [jumpfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpfall/pseuds/jumpfall). 



https://yadi.sk/d/FlZ4T5EF3Nhrs8

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, jumpfall, for your amaizing fic! I kept reading it aloud and thought I might as well record it. Again, sorry if it's unintelligible. If there are really bad mistakes, please let me know and I'll fix it up.


End file.
